


This Love Just Isn't Made For Us

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GUYS, M/M, Wow, basically harry falls in love a lot, but ends up with louis, bye, he falls in love with each boy, i don't know what this is, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the one where Harry falls in love a lot and too fast. </p><p>(He falls in love with each of the boys but ends up with Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Just Isn't Made For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This has been sitting in my drafts for over two months now; I don't really know what I was expecting to write, so this is just word vomit really. It just kind of happened. 
> 
> And yes, I stole a line or two from Orange Is The New Black! 
> 
> Also, it's very sappy and the smut in this is very fucking shitty and I'm so sorry you had to sit through that. lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, like always, feedback is so appreciated! I love comments and kudos and yeah. Thank you for that. 
> 
> Happy reading!

"wanna fuck?"

harry looks over at niall through half-lidded eyes, beer sloshing in his stomach as he moves on the edge of the couch. he's drunk and he knows this because niall currently won't stay still, no matter how hard harry tries to get his head to stop moving. "okay." harry says, because it's just something they do.

niall nods and grins, pretty new straight teeth gleaming and slimey with beer. he grabs harry's wrists and drags him to his bedroom across from niall's. harry giggles for no reason and thumps his head against niall's shoulder, suddenly aware of how _boney_ the smaller boy was.

niall tugs one of harry's curls. "you sure?"

harry nods, eyes rolling down to look at niall whose looking up at him with _those_ eyes. they're bright and blue, gold specks near his pupils - which are blown with arousal, harry might add. he breathes deeply - _already._

"very," harry whispers, head lolling forward again and landing on niall's shoulder once again. he nuzzles up into the warmth niall generally carries around with him, and lightly presses a kiss to niall's neck.

this is pretty normal - what they're doing. it isn't a relationship, not technically, because niall has repeatedly said he didn't want one, wants to be able to experience university as much as he can, but also because harry's so _young_ , he should be able to experience it as well.

even though harry wants a relationship, wants that feeling of being accepted by someone without any thought, wants the sappy romance shit, he doesn't mind. niall is nice. he's safe.

niall is home. his best friend.

harry places a hand under niall's chin, grips it tightly, before he knocks his head back. niall's snapback falls off in the process, but harry thinks he doesn't mind because a low noise leaves his lips and harry counts that as a small victory.

he knows niall likes it rough, especially when they've had one too many beers, and grins down at him when niall pouts. he wraps one hand around niall's waist and the other one wrapped around the nape of his neck and pulls his head together, kisses him right on the mouth.

niall tastes faintly of chocolate and strongly of beer, but harry doesn't mind, not when niall does _that thing_ with his tongue. harry pushes them back until the back of his knees hits the bed, and falls back, niall landing on him with an 'oof'.

harry breaks the kiss and brushes his lips against niall's collarbone, which tastes of sweat and beer but niall's hands are tugging at his waistband and that's all that matters.

in a matter of seconds, both of them are stripped bare, save for the fact that niall still has his shirt on, but niall doesn't seem to mind because he's already kissing and biting the inside of harry's thighs.

harry's cock throbs when he pushes his hips up, a small tiny groan leaving his throat and niall grins up at him, pushes his hips down. harry runs his fingers up the nape of niall's hair, until his hand is covered in damp (from sweat probably) hair before he tugs, causing niall to shiver.

harry smirks and niall rolls his eyes, kissing his hip one last time before crawling over harry and over to the beside table. harry takes the opportunity to breathe, closing his eyes and listening to niall shuffle around for lube.

he usually bottoms but when niall says, "w'ta top tonight?" his eyes pop open, head snapping up to look at the blue eyed boy. "i mean.. if you want. i'm kind of already prepared..." niall blushes lightly, still focused in the bedside table before hissing, a low groan coming out. "shit."

harry nods, running his hands up niall's side to soothe him. "i'd love to."

"the bottle of lube is in my room," niall thumps his head against harry's bare chest. harry squeezes niall's arse, biting into his shoulder and murmuring how he better go get it.

niall listens, pulls himself up and runs to his room to grab it, completely starkers. harry chuckles, low and quiet, and shifts on the bed so he's more on to the side. he wonders briefly if it'd be different with someone he was madly in love with, wonders if he'll notice smaller things instead of bigger ones.

niall is back within seconds, throwing the bottle at harry and slots in between his thighs, biting down on harry's collarbone and grinding his hips down. harry smirks at niall's eagerness, but it's cut off when niall shifts a little grind again, their bare cocks rubbing against each other. harry would've came right then and there but niall pulls away.

harry coats his cock with lube, fingers a sticky mess as he wipes it on his sheets. once it's coated enough, he bites his lip and looks up to find niall - whose on hands and knees on the bed, bum in the air and face buried in his pillows.

harry groans at the sight, licks a stripe from niall's back dimples all the way down to his hole, causing niall to flinch a little and let out a gasp. he grins, raises his hand to niall's cheek and squeezes it, causing the older boy to let out another quiet whimper.

again, harry knows niall likes it a bit rough, likes to be loud and thrown around, but harry is too gentle for that, too sweet and cares too much. he's worried he'll break niall or something. he smirks at the thought and licks around his hole again, flicking his tongue upwards.

niall presses back so his cheeks are engulfing harry's face with a loud groan, but harry doesn't mind, simply pats his bum and spreads them wider. niall's thighs twitch. "ready?" harry murmurs, lips brushing against niall's back. he takes niall's shuddery nod as a yes, so he sits up on his knees and slowly drags his hand to his cock, lining it up to niall's hole.

niall is on his back now, eyes meeting harry's with his bottom lip between his teeth.

"you sure?"

"harry, m'gonna fuckin' -"

harry thrusts in easily enough, causing niall to clench around him and let out another loud groan. his eyes are wide, head thrown back as he waits. harry bends down to kiss his neck, smiling into his skin as he trails it down to his collarbone. "ready?"

niall drags his fingernails down harry's back, before pushing his hips down into the mattress and then back up again, making harry moan. "fuck," niall pants, and harry slowly thrusts, hands on either side of niall's face - watching him unravel beneath him. his nose is scrunched up in uncomfortable pleasure, eyes screwed tight and mouth wide open, short little breaths escaping them. "fuck, 'arry."

harry hooks his hands under niall's back and up his shoulders, causing niall to raise a little, his palms lay flat on niall's shoulder blades, and kisses his neck again. niall wraps his legs around harry's waist as he thrusts faster and harder, skin slapping against skin. their moans are tangled together, although niall's is probably even louder when harry unhooked his hand and started pumping the blonde boys cock eagerly.

a few moments of faster thrusting and louder moans, harry sees stars, panting and coming all of niall's thighs the same time niall curses and comes all over harry's hand, eyes screwing shut and mouth falling open. harry feels niall's toes curls behind him and it makes him smirk, giving niall a few pecks on the lips before pulling away and grabbing a shirt from the floor and wiping them both clean.

"m'tired." harry groans, rolling on niall's side.

the worst and best thing about niall is, is that he doesn't cuddle. he'll lay there for a few moments, smile, maybe kiss harry on the shoulder or somewhere else on his body before he's pulling his boxers up again. "want something to eat?"

harry frowns. "cuddle," he says instead and niall rolls his eyes, laughing loud and bright - looking thoroughly fucked. "food."

"why don't you ever want to cuddle with me, nialler?" harry is starting to ask, but niall is already looking away, eyebrows drawn together. harry sighs, sits up and pulls his own boxers on. "m'only asking. am i just a fuck to you?"

niall lets out a gush of air, eyebrows deepening even farther. he looks like he just been insulted, and niall grabs harry's hand, pressing his forehead against the side of harry's face. "you know it's not like that, harbear."

"then... what are we?" harry has to know, he needs to know. he'll probably always wonder this, and maybe he can tell niall is getting annoyed about having to explain himself all the time, but its _niall_ and niall isn't the type to just throw things around and away - especially significant others.

"we're best friends," niall murmurs, eyes fluttering against him. "and sometimes we fuck. i'm sorry harry, we can stop if you want? i just - you - you _know_ -"

"yeah," harry nods, biting his lip. "yeah i know."

niall sighs and pulls away, bottom lip stuck between his teeth. "i just - harry, i don't want to hurt you. i don't want to ruin our friendship. you know i love you, you _know_ it's not just a fuck and dump - you're - harry, you're _you_.. i couldn't do that to you - you - you mean to much to me."

"okay, nialler." harry smirks again, although this time it isn't exactly genuine. "i get it."

"i love you," niall sighs tiredly, pulls on his jeans. "you know that?"

"i love you too," harry chuckles, ignores the pain in his chest. "i get it. you're not _in love_ with me."

niall rolls his eyes. "maybe not today, i could be someday." and he's out of the room before harry can question _what the fuck he means_ , so he's left with his eyebrows together in confusion, lines on his forehead.

however, he tries not to think about it, simply shrugs and follows niall into the kitchen. they eat left over chinese food together, watch some rerun of the x factor and harry sighs into his plate. he really hopes he finds someone who is in love with him for once.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

liam smells nice.

he always does. 

"did you finish the english paper?"

liam looks up from his notebook, big thick eyebrows mushed together in confusion until realization hits his features, causing him to smile down at the curly haired boy. liam has a buzz cut (it's new, harry met him when liam had long curly hair like his own) and big brown puppy dog eyes that harry melts into every single time he looks into them. his eyes crinkle on the sides when he smiles, especially when he talks about something that he's excited about - it's ridiculous, but harry loves it nonetheless.

niall is away in ireland for some family trip, so harry has the house to himself for a few weeks. he tries not to mope, he doesn't succeed. 

liam is there though. liam is nice.

"i did, why styles, trying to copy me?" liam smirks and harry rolls his eyes, tugs at a loose string on liam's jumper. 

"no," harry says dryly. "i was just wondering because i wanna do this," harry grins as he sits up on his knees, throws liam's notebook out of his lap and wraps his legs around the buffer mans waist from where he's sitting on the floor, liam squawks, quick to wrap his arms around harry's waist. harry nips at liam's jaw.

"oh come on, styles," liam groans, head lolling back so harry can get better access to his neck. "no sex tonight, remember?"

"fine." harry sighs, brushes his nose against liam's collarbone, breathing him in. "can i give you head then?"

" _no_ ," liam rolls his eyes, pats harry on the bum to signal him to get off and harry does reluctantly. "come on babe, you have to finish this essay."

harry drags his fingers up liam's thigh, dancing at the hem of liam's waistband. liam is good at ignoring him though, something harry despises, and harry lets his shoulders slump.

he thinks, maybe, liam doesn't love harry as much as he loves liam.

harry flutters his eyelashes back up to liam, who already has his eyes back on the page of his notebook, and smiles at the small birthmark on his neck before leaning forward and biting down over it, sucking. he's determined to leave a mark there before liam tells him to get off. liam doesn't though, simply tilts his head back again and lets out a low moan, and harry takes that advantage to push him down on the floor. 

it's a bit uncomfortable, must be more for liam than it is him, but he doesn't mind, biting and sucking and licking the same spot repeatedly until he's satisfied with the purple and brown bruise he left. his hands go back down to liam's waistband, and this time liam doesn't stop him.

he manages to pull down liam's boxers before liam stops him again, large hands grabbing his wrists and pulling them up and over liam's head. liam kisses harry and it's gentle, sweet and harry doesn't think too much of the fact that liam doesn't seem sincere. 

he breaks free a little while later, looks back down at liam who's lips are bitten red and cheeks are flushed a faint pink and he exhales heavily, wishing he felt something more than just arousal.

he kisses down liam's neck and all the way down to his stomach, nose brushing against the hairs that liam has there. he licks a stripe below liam's waist and bites, leaving another smaller mark before finally kisses the top of liam's already hard cock. 

liam shudders underneath him, a loud breath leaving his lips and harry takes that as a cue to swipe his tongue out, swirling around the slit and preens when liam pushes his hips up. liam's face is red a few moments later and harry finally takes him whole, mouth stretching to fit his length in. he bobs his head up and down and liam fists his hand in his harry's curls. harry groans, the vibrations causing liam to shudder again - this time groaning loud and coming in harry's mouth. "oh." he moans. "sorry, sorry wow..."

harry doesn't say anything, simply smirks and wipes his mouth. this was the fastest he's ever made liam come.

huh.

liam pulls up his briefs, eyes hooded. "c'mere."

harry smiles when liam lays on the floor with his arms wide open for harry to cuddle in.

liam likes to cuddle. liam's nice.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

harry and liam don't last.

it wasn't a big deal, the break up was mutual. just one day when they were watching transformers they realized they grew apart, seeing each other as friends instead of boyfriends. it wasn't a big deal, harry didn't mind, and liam _especially_ didn't mind - saying it was better this way. they remained close friends though and harry thinks that's okay.

he pushes those thoughts away and looks over at zayn. they'd just started dating two months ago but harry's already kind of in love with him.

of course niall doesn't know yet - seeing as harry is usually at zayn's or niall's out when zayn's over - either way they've never met and harry wonders how that could be. he tries not to think about it though.

his eyes trail down zayn's naked body; zayn is currently laying on harry's own bed with his art notebook sprawled across his lap. he's drawing something, harry isn't sure though, zayn won't let him see it. 

"what're you drawing?" harry whispers quietly, careful not to disturb the tanner boy as he lays across the bed and puts his head on zayn's boney knees. zayn's quiet for awhile and harry briefly wonders if he heard him and just as he was about to ask again, zayn finally speaks.

"you," his brown eyes look up to meet harry's own, gauging his reaction. harry smiles at him toothily, blush spreading across his cheeks. "you're beautiful."

"not as beautiful as you," harry murmurs back though, because it was true. zayn was flawless, his cheekbones sharp and beautiful brown eyes that shone when he spoke about something he had a passion for, and a beautiful smile that caused harry to melt every single time. "thank you though."

zayn hums quietly, disagreeing. he closes the notebook when harry starts to get on his elbows to get a better look, but he leans forward to catch harry's protests in his mouth. harry moans quietly and sits up on his knees to wrap his arms around zayn's shoulders as he wraps his arms around harry's waist. they're both naked and have just been properly fucked but harry can't help but get hard again when zayn's hands trail down harry's back.

harry wraps his legs around zayn's waist when he pulls the younger boy closer, and is about to attach his lips to his neck when there's a loud knock on his door. he groans quietly and smirks when zayn clutches him tighter. "yeah?"

"oi," niall calls from across the hall, harry freezes.

oh no.

"shit." harry presses his forehead against zayn's chin. "niall, hold on."

zayn raises his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. "who's that?"

and. oh. right.

"my best mate and flatmate," he sighs. zayn nods, serious, and lifts the taller boy off him easily, which causes harry to frown. he always loved to be cuddled. he watches as zayn hurriedly pulls on his clothes.

he's about to protest, about to beg him to stay but niall knocks again. "come on harry, open up. this is important."

"don't go," harry says quietly but zayn is shaking his head with a smile on his lips. "please?"

"he sounds serious," zayn murmurs and harry grabs his wrist. 

"please?" he whispers again, eyes bright with worry. he doesn't want zayn to leave just yet, doesn't want to be alone with niall who doesn't love him the way he loves niall. with zayn around, harry tends to forget it. sometimes. kind of. 

maybe.

"okay," zayn smirks, kissing harry's forehead. "i'll just be outside, smoke break, yeah? i'll be right back. ten minutes. i promise."

"thank you." harry breathes just as he pulls on his briefs. niall's seen him naked. whatever.

zayn kisses harry one last time before niall knocks again, causing zayn to pull away with a look that harry can't read and watches as he opens the door. harry is alarmed by niall's tears, but is about to giggle at his reaction to zayn, who's murmuring his apologies and letting him in. zayn shuts the door behind him and niall lets out a hiccup. "i'm sorry, haz. i didn't - i didn't know someone else was in here, i -"

"it's okay," harry says quietly, patting the bed beside him so niall can sit. "i'll always be here for you, what's up? you okay?"

niall is quiet for awhile and harry doesn't really mind. he knows niall sometimes needs a moment or two to catch up on his thoughts, maybe rehearse a few lines or something. he watches intently though as niall's facial expression changes at least a dozen times before niall finally pulls harry into a tight hug. harry collapses in his arms with a loud 'ohf' and thinks he's about to suffocate when niall finally pulls away, eyes wild. "are you avoiding me?"

the question startles harry, causing him to raise his eyebrows. what?

"uh.." harry's eyebrows come together in confusion. "no?"

"harry." niall says exasperatedly. "come on. tell me the truth. i haven't really seen you in weeks, i don't understand - like? did i do something wrong? do you hate me now? i mean, are you mad at me or -?"

"nialler," harry chuckles with no humor behind it. "i don't hate you."

and - well.

that part was true. he could never hate niall, but he wouldn't be telling the full truth if he told the blonde boy that he hadn't been avoiding him, because well. he kind of was. he spent most of his time with zayn, to try and forget niall, or maybe just to get over the fact that niall didn't want him back.

niall lets out a gush of air, annoyed. "then why have you been avoiding me?"

"i haven't -"

"cut the bullshit, harry."

"i'm not bullshitting you, niall, i swear." harry widens his eyes in an attempt to look serious, but niall's lips turn into a pout. he sighs. "maybe a little... but not on purpose.."

niall rolls his eyes. "i didn't mean -"

"let me explain," harry puts an arm around niall's waist to pull him closer, smiling when niall nuzzles into harry's curls, although uncertain, he still does it and harry appreciates it. "i met zayn." 

"is zayn that bloke that just walked out of here?"

"yes." harry nods and watches as niall scrunches up his nose. "he's helping me.. get over you, i mean."

"maybe i don't want to be got over." niall mumbles stubbornly, and lets his blue eyes trail up harry's body to meet harry's own. "that's not really fair though, is it?"

harry keeps his eyebrows drawn together in confusion; niall's never really been one to admit that he has feelings for the curly haired lad, simply because he doesn't feel the same way. but maybe niall's just saying that. "it isn't." harry finally says. "you can't do that to me."

"i know," niall sighs. "trust me, i know. but i don't want to lose you either, harbear."

"you're not." harry promises, and leans over to kisses his cheek. "i'm not going anywhere."

niall stays quiet for a moment, cheeks a light pink as he traces patterns into harry's spine. "guess i can't fuck you whenever i want then, eh?"

harry chuckles, loud and unexpected. "no. no, probably not." 

"fuck." niall curses, mock-offended. "guess i'm not as great as him."

harry shakes his head with a smirk on his lips. "i'm sure he'll love you."

and just as niall is about to speak again, they both hear the door slam shut and niall pulls away instantly but this time, harry doesn't mind. the blonde boy stands on his feet and eyes the quiff-haired boy that is now standing in the doorway with a guilty expression. "so you're zayn, then."

"i'm zayn." zayn confirms, nodding with a small smile on his lips.

harry kind of wants to die.

"i'm niall," niall squints. "listen, harry's my best mate and i can tell that he really likes you.... and i swear to god mate, if you do anything stupid, i will beat you -"

"niall!" harry blushes, scrambling to his feet and yanking niall's arm in attempt to stop niall's weak attempt to threaten his boyfriend. niall would never hurt anyone either, so it's a bullshit threat. "stop."

zayn is smirking though, eyes sparkling with mirth as he steps forward. "no worries, mate. harry here is the best thing to happen to me."

niall scoffs, but nods nonetheless. he hugs harry for a moment before he pulls away with a small smile on his lips and steps aside so zayn can take his place. niall leaves without another word and harry soaks up what just happened before turning to look at zayn.

"that was embarrassing." 

zayn doesn't say anything, instead he just laughs quiet and happy before catching harry's lips with his own. "i love you."

"i love you, too." harry whispers, giddy.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

harry is very drunk and very horny.

zayn is sitting there, looking like a fucking god sent down from whatever fucking heaven there is, just watching the telly like it holds all the answers to their problems. they're late on rent and aren't doing a damn thing about it and their microwave is broken but won't fix it. and also, harry is really fucking horny and zayn isn't fucking him and it's just a big huge mess and harry can't handle it.

he makes a noise so zayn will _finally_ pay attention to him - that's another thing! zayn hasn't been paying much attention to harry as of late either, always walking around with a guilty expression on his face and hasn't slept with him in over two weeks. it's getting annoying.

zayn doesn't look at him, just pointedly keeps his eyes trained on the telly. "'s wrong?"

harry crawls over the sofa and onto his lap, eyes hooded as he watches zayn slowly look up. his eyes are dancing with hunger as he leans forward to kiss the tanner boys lips, biting down on his bottom lip and grinding his hips in a circle on zayn's own. zayn makes a tiny noise in harry's mouth when harry starts to lick into his, teeth clattering and _messy_ kissing. 

he pulls away with a loud gasp, zayn gripping harry's hips. harry hooks his legs around zayn's waist to flip him over, and once he's on bottom, he pulls zayn's tee over his head. even though zayn looks as if he's about to stop harry, wild expression in his eyes, he doesn't. harry's large hand pushes him back against the sofa and bites the skin underneath zayn's collarbone, leaving two tiny marks.

zayn lets out another quiet moan along with a silent gasp when harry shoves his hand down zayn's jeans. "harry -"

"shush," harry huffs out, pulling his jeans down and palming zayn's semi. 

"harry," zayn lets out again, but harry's already kissing his waist, biting down on zayn's skin and takes zayn's quiet moans as an invitation. "harry, wait."

harry doesn't wait though, knows zayn is about to stop him again. he doesn't know why he's doing this, doesn't know what he has to prove - but he's doing it anyway. he knows zayn maybe might've stopped feeling the same way, what with the way he's been awkwardly dancing around the taller boy and looking extra guilty. he licks the tip of zayn's cock, slowly and then the rest of the head, sucking. this causes zayn to let out a loud groan, still sporting a semi and if harry wasn't so determined to get zayn to shut the fuck up, he'd be a little offended.

"harry." zayn lets out again, louder. "harry, i slept with someone else."

okay.

wait.

what?

this causes harry stop, cock falling out of his mouth as he sits up straight. what did he just say? his world might've stopped, betrayal hitting his features as he meets the older boys' eyes. "really?" he slurs, exasperated.

it's quiet for a moment and zayn throws his head back with a loud huff. "fuck. i'm sorry."

"you decide to tell me that with your flaccid cock in my mouth?"

zayn has the decency to look offended. "it was a semi."

"do not," harry glowers, teeth gritted. "defend your boner to me right now."

zayn starts to buckle his jeans back, sitting up and eyebrows together in a tight line. harry stares at him, stares at him as if he'll burst into flames right then and there. he cannot believe this is happening. they're both quiet for awhile before zayn sighs long and low. "do you - do you want to know with who?"

"no." harry manages to get out. 

he doesn't feel like crying, doesn't even feel like running out and telling niall so niall can beat him into nothing. he feels nothing.

it's weird.

"harry..."

"don't." harry cracks. "don't..."

and that's. that's that.

he starts to get up, somehow, starts to pull on his shoes as he listens to zayn apologize profusely and beg him to stay, but harry isn't listening - his mind is somewhere else, somewhere deep into a different universe. he doesn't even remember walking towards the door until zayn yanks his arm, tears in his eyes. harry bites his lip as he watches the older boy crumble in front of him, but he doesn't do anything. doesn't feel anything.

he walks out the door, eyes wild until he's finally around the corner. 

he falls to his knees and lets out a sob.

he didn't plan on crying tonight. not on their anniversary.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

harry meets louis unexpectedly.

he was just picking up his packages from his mum at the office because niall had been bothering him about it all day. he was kind of in a hurry too, because the x factor was supposed to come on in less than an hour and he _really doesn't have time for this._

his phone vibrated in his pocket and shuffling the boxes to one hand, he manages to get the other one free. he looks down at his phone to see that it's a text from niall, probably wondering where the fuck he is. 

he didn't realize where he was going, because all of a sudden he falls into someone, causing him to stumble forward and drop all the boxes. he curses, falling to his knees and hurriedly picking then up. "i'm so sorry-"

"sorry, wow -"

"oh." 

oh my god. 

this boy, this stranger - literally made from angels. prettier than zayn, maybe. 

zayn. pfft. 

harry shakes his head and clears his thoughts as he looks up again, breath catching in his throat when he meets beautiful blue eyes that are shinning. maybe. 

harry can't tell - but they're really bright and gorgeous, okay?

he also notes that the boys hair is brown, but also really feathery and soft looking and harry has to mentally stop himself from reaching out and touching it. his cheekbones are sharp and his body is _fuck._

the boy clears his throat, says, "i'm sorry i should really watch where i'm going."

and. 

fuck. 

his voice is gorgeous, soft and feminine and high pitched, but also very manly and rugged. 

"it's okay, it's probably my fault anyway." harry manages to get out as he stands, picking the boxes up easily. the boys eyes widen and harry smiles a tiny smile. "um. my mum."

"oh," Beautiful Boy chuckles. "i understand. um. do you need help taking that to your car, you look like you're struggling -?"

harry smirks, eyebrows rising. "that'd be nice.. actually."

"okay." the boy offers a hand, and harry shifts the boxes again and takes it. he smiles when he feels the softness of it and notices that his own hand is probably two times bigger than the strangers. "louis. louis tomlinson."

"harry." harry says back, silently pleased he has a name to this handsome face. "harry styles."

"well mr. styles," louis says with a grin. "consider yourself lucky because i'm going to be very late and i've got the x factor to watch." he grabs two boxes from harry's hand. 

harry has found his soulmate. 

he's done for. 

it's happening. 

"oh my god," he says. "it's always nice to find someone who loves the x factor as much as I do." 

louis' eyes widen a little, smile only growing wider as his eyes crinkle at the sides. harry stares, endeared. he's kind of perfect. "that's fantastic mate, my flatmate _hates_ it."

"same," harry chuckles, thinking about how niall hates watching it but will anyway with harry because it's just something they do. 

although, ever since the whole zayn thing a couple of months ago, niall's been stuck to his side like sticky candy on the bottom of a shoe. 

he opens the door to his car and before he realizes what he's doing, he asks, "d'you want to come over and watch it? this episode is supposed to be proper amazing."

and. fuck. 

smoothe harry. real smoothe. 

louis chuckles and harry falls in love with the sound, wants to hear it again and again on repeat for days. "erm, might have to pass you on that. i've only just met you, you could be a lunatic murderer."

harry smirks, blush painting his cheeks. "true, but if i were i don't think i'd murder you. you're just too pretty."

louis grins, tongue clicking at the top of his mouth as he rolls his eyes. "here." he grabs harry's wrist and clicks his pen - where did that come from? - and draws messily on harry's skin. "you're cheeky. text me, yeah? we can live-text each other."

harry grins, blush darkening once he realizes louis wrote his number down. "will do."

"promise?"

harry's grin depends, dimples forming. "promise."

♡♡♡♡♡♡

about three months later, louis and harry start dating. 

that day when louis gave harry his number, harry sent him a text immediately - worries about looking like a stalker out the window - telling him thanks for the help and ever since then, they'd stuck together. 

they constantly texted, much to niall's annoyance, and the first time louis came over, niall gave him a hard time, sizing him up and embarrassing harry, but all louis did was giggle and answer his ridiculous questions anyway. 

harry met louis' flatmate.

it was zayn. 

as much as harry wanted to punch him in the face, he didn't because louis was holding his hand and telling him he was _so sorry_ and he _swore to god, he didn't know_. 

and as awkward as it should've been, it wasn't. surprisingly, zayn was chill with it, said something about _you guys are bloody perfect together_ and harry _really_ wasn't upset about it. 

because louis was there. 

with his cheeky and sarcastic sass and smile that could light up the whole city and beautiful laugh that caused harry to get butterflies every single bloody time. 

louis was perfect. 

the other day, harry looked at niall and felt nothing. sure, harry will always love niall, but when he looked at him, it wasn't with the same smitten look anymore. it was just niall, his best friend, his home - it wasn't niall, his best friend who he'd like to shag and date and mark territory. and it was great. 

now, however, harry and louis were curled up on the couch watching _love actually_ , and louis kept his eyes trained on the telly so intently that all harry could do was stare fondly. 

it wasn't until louis' eyes started to water that he realized it. 

he was in love with him. 

it wasn't much of a shock really, he kind of knew, but it was still something that surprised him. 

harry ran a hand through louis' soft hair, watching as the older lad nuzzled into the touch and fluttered his eyelashes. he leaned down to kiss the side of louis' head, lips trailing down to his ear. he takes louis' earlobe between his teeth and nibbles for a second, smiling to himself when louis giggles. 

"stop that!" 

"no," harry says stubbornly, crawling on top of him. even though harry is probably two heads taller than louis, he was still lanky and lighter. louis was short and stubby but it was such a perfect thing about him. his arse is like freakin jupiter and harry loves it. 

louis flips so he's on his back, which causes harry to straddle his waist. "hi."

"hullo," harry says back, grinning back down at him. he bends down to kiss louis' lips, feeling the softness of his lips before pulling away and grabbing his wrists, pulling them over his head and with his free hand, he reaches down to tickle the older lad. 

louis is stuck under harry, squirming and giggling underneath him. "stop!" louis says through giggles. "haz! babe, stop!"

haz. 

harry loved that nickname. it was different and unique and just _perfect_. 

"hazza baby," louis gasps, red face only getting darker. harry stops when louis is gasping for air, chuckling because louis looks so precious and funny at the same time. 

"i love you."

it's the first time harry's ever said it, first time either one of them had said it really. so when louis stops laughing abruptly, harry kind of frets, eyebrows coming together in worry. 

of course louis doesn't love him back, so silly. he's so stupid to think that louis would ever feel that way about him - 

"i love you, too." 

and. 

harry can't contain the grin that spreads on his face, nearly splitting his face in half as he leans down again and kisses louis hard and deep, teeth clattering together as he pushes his tongue through. 

harry melts to the sound of louis' moan.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

niall blows out a ring of smoke. "where's lou?"

harry takes the joint between his fingers when niall passes it to him. they're both outside their flat, huddled up in their coats and scarves. they're supposed to be studying, maybe. harry doesn't really care. "i think he's in class."

niall nods, watches as harry inhales. "how long have you two been together again?"

"almost two years," harry says with a small smile, exhaling the smoke and watching it form a little bubble around the two of them. "tomorrow is our anniversary."

"yeah," niall chuckles. "yeah i know. you two won't shut up about it. such annoying saps, you lot."

"heeeeyyyy," harry drawls, but grins nonetheless. 

it's quiet for awhile, niall and harry passing the joint back and forth, enjoying the quiet break they're having. harry isn't really paying attention to what niall's going on about, until he says, "i'm really glad you have louis, harbear."

"yeah?" he asks quietly, eyes meeting niall's own. "me too.."

"he's great," niall nods. "you really love him, don't you?"

harry inhales again, eyebrows coming together at niall's question. "i do.. very much."

niall wraps an arm around harry's shoulder, kisses the side of his head before, "i get to be the best man at your wedding, right?"

harry chuckles, low and deep before resting his head on his shoulder. "of course, nialler. you're my best friend."

"glad you realized that." niall says dryly, blonde hair blowing against the cold icy wind. "i'm really happy for you."

harry looks at him again, head tilting so he sees the outline of niall's jaw. "yeah?"

"yeah, man." 

"hey niall?"

"yes, harry?"

"thank you."

niall looks at him, eyebrows raised. "for what?"

"for not loving me back like i loved you." harry chuckles. "and for making me play the field. if i hadn't, i wouldn't of met louis." 

this startles a laugh from niall, loud and bright and _so very niall_. "of course mate," he chuckles again, this time quieter. "just didn't want to fuck things up. i love you too damn much."

"niall," harry smiles. "i love you."

"i love you, too." niall grins at him. "i better be the best man."

"oh you will be," harry smirks. "my best man for everything."

"that's right."

harry wraps his arms around niall's waist, nuzzling into his neck and into the warmth. he's realizes suddenly, that sure, he does fall too fast and too much, but louis. 

louis is where that all stops. 

louis will be his forever, he'll fall every day again and again for louis. 

and even though he thought he was in love with niall and niall didn't feel the same way, he's happier with their relationship. glad he has someone to stick by his side and love him through anything. 

he's in love with louis, has his best friend by his side through anything and he's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to follow my [tumblr](http://wemetinthetoilets.tumblr.com)


End file.
